Behind the Waterfall
by theladyofmyths
Summary: Jack and Ashi are traveling together and find an isolated pond with a waterfall after they stop to rest. AU where they defeat Aku in the future timeline, M rating for sexual themes


Jack and Ashi had continued traveling after Aku's defeat. They had much to do if they were to help restore the world he had oppressed for so long.

In their downtime, they had discovered the joys that came with being lovers.

One night, they had stopped to rest in a forest. Off in the distance, they could hear running water.

They searched through the forest and discovered an isolated pond with a waterfall. There seemed to be something on the other side of the waterfall, but neither of them could get a clear view of it.

"Good to know where fresh water is," Ashi commented.

"I should start dinner," Jack told her. "You could stay and bathe, if you wish."

He started to turn and leave when Ashi tugged on his arm.

"You won't bathe with me?" she asked him.

"Y-you want me to - Ashi, no. We - w-we shouldn't do that," Jack blushed and stammered at her question.

"Why not?"

"Well…" Jack paused for a moment, trying to figure out how to best explain this to her. "It would be inappropriate."

"How? There are bath houses where many people bathe together at once. It can't be that inappropriate."

"Ashi, those people are bathing with other people who are the same sex."

"There are places that do private baths for couples. Bathing together is not that weird. Besides, we don't know this area. It would be safer if we stayed together."

"Well, when you put it that way…" Jack said, briefly considering the merits of the idea. However, his mind went straight back to trying to be proper. "Wait, no. Ashi, please try to understand. Bathing with a lover is a very… intimate activity."

"Remind me again how many times we've had sex?"

Jack wanted to keep objecting, but it seemed like a pointless argument with the fact that they'd already been intimate before and the thought of her in the water began to occupy his thoughts.

"Wait, why would she bring up -" Jack started to wonder but it suddenly clicked in his head that maybe Ashi wasn't being clueless to social norms.

"Ashi, are you trying to convince me to take a bath with you? Or are you trying to get me to -"

"I think you know which one it is," Ashi responded softly. She then moved so that they were standing face to face and stood on her toes to kiss him lightly on his lips. Her hands caressed his defined shoulders and toned chest. Jack couldn't help kissing her back and ran his fingers through her short hair.

Jack couldn't help feeling cold as she pulled away. He watched her as she slipped out of her boots and pulled her blue dress off over her head. He blushed as she exposed her petite form and delicate curves to him. As she moved forward into the water, he saw that she was holding some kind of grey fabric that looked vaguely like a rope.

To which, she made a point of keeping it out of the water as she went in deeper.

He suddenly realized that his gi was open and his obi was gone.

"ASHI!" he shouted, embarrassed, and closed his gi with his arms. "Give that back!"

She turned back to face him. "I will not. If you won't come in, I'll need some part of you to keep me company." she replied with a clear teasing tone in her voice.

"Ashi, please. I need that."

"Then, come and claim it," she challenged him, swimming out so that she was neck-deep in the water.

She barely saw his face take on a darkened expression as he disappeared behind a boulder.

"All this time, you still won't undress in front of me?" she continued her teasing.

He didn't respond to her.

"Okay, Shy Guy. Don't answer me."

A few moments passed and he still hadn't emerged.

"Jack? Everything alright?"

Still nothing.

"Are you seriously pouting right now?"

No reply. She knew he wouldn't have just left after that. He was probably trying to get her to come back out of the water, she thought. But what if…

"Jack?" she called with concern. "Can you hear me?"

She suddenly heard his voice whisper in her ear, "Yes."

Surprised, she spun around to face him. He wrapped his arm around her waist while his other hand tried to pull his obi out of her risen hand. Ashi couldn't help laughing and Jack could hide the smile on his face.

"I will not submit to you, Samurai," she teased him. Jack got a sly look in his eyes.

"Perhaps, but I have an advantage," he told her.

"And what would that be?"

He cocked an eyebrow at her. Before she could ask, Jack ducked his head so that his face was against the side of her neck. He then pressed his lips against her skin and lightly sucked. She gasped at the sensation and barely suppressed a moan as she felt insides ignite.

Her grip lessened on the obi and he was able to take it away from her. She did not care as she wrapped one arm around his shoulders and her now spare hand ran through his long, loose wet hair.

He released her for moment to wrap the sash around itself and throw it to where their clothes lay, swimming slightly in front of her as he did so. As he saw it land near her dress, he turned back to her.

"So, what shall I do with you, my little thei-"

He saw that she was gone. As he looked around for her, he felt what would have been someone hopping onto his back had he been on land.

"I don't know," Ashi whispered in his ear. "What are you going to do to me?"

"Well, we are supposed to be taking a bath," he said, turning around so they were face to face.

"Oh, dear," she said with a smile. "Are you planning to make me wash you?"

"Not quite. I think I should do everything in my power to ensure all of you is clean."

"Am I a dirty girl?" Ashi asked in a seductive whisper.

Jack let out a snort and covered up his face as he laughed. She could see his face turning pink.

"Or maybe you're just a dirty boy," she said, laughing with him. She then began rubbing his biceps. "I think you need to be clean more than I do."

Jack's blush was still present as he took his hands down. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"Am I?" he asked.

"You are."

"I don't know," he said with a straight face. "You are pretty dirty."

Now it was Ashi's turn to start cracking up. Jack quickly joined her.

As their laughter died down, Ashi wrapped her arms around him and lightly kissed him. As she started to pull away, Jack held her closer to him and deepened their kiss. She began to run one of her hands through his hair as the other massaged his shoulder. He ran one of hands slowly up and down her back as the other began to caress her butt.

"Not asking for permission, anymore?" Ashi whispered to him, pulling away for a moment. Jack immediately retracted his hand back to her waist and apologized. She giggled and guided his hand back to her backside, explaining that she was teasing him.

"By the way, how did you manage to get behind me?" she asked.

Jack pointed to the waterfall. "There is a small cavern hidden by the waterfall. I was able to follow a short path that started behind that boulder and came out there."

"Oh, how interesting," Ashi said. "I want to go see it," she added, trying to swim over there with him in tow. Jack separated himself from her and they swam together under the waterfall.

On the other side, Ashi saw the small cavern was only about ten feet wide and tall. The water was more shallow here. As her feet touched the floor, she saw that the water came up to just below her breasts. Off center in the water, there was a boulder not quite sticking out of the surface of the water. To the right side, she could see the tunnel Jack mentioned, with his wooden sandals sitting along the wall of the entry along with his gi and fundoshi neatly folded on top of them.

As Ashi looked around, she felt Jack's hands gently and slowly rub her arms from shoulder to elbow and back. She turned to face him and smiled as she wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him where his heart would be.

As she looked up, she felt his hand caress the side of her face and felt his lips upon hers.

She blissfully returned his kiss and began rubbing his back up and down as he ran his hands down her sides. As her hands began sliding down, she decided to keep going downwards and eventually gave his butt a firm squeeze with both of her hands.

Without giving her a warning, he suddenly moved his hands to cup her breasts and mimicked her motion.

Ashi let out a surprised gasp. "You are getting bolder," she sighed with a smile.

Jack suddenly wore a worried expression, as if he'd done something wrong. It was the face he made when he was about to apologize. He started to take his hands away.

She immediately took his hands with hers and pressed them back upon her.

"Jack? Have I ever told you that I like it when you touch me?" she asked him.

"N-no. I don't believe you have," he told her. The blush on his cheeks was growing again. Ashi briefly wondered if it ever even left.

"I do. I like it when you touch me. I like it when I touch you. I like it when we get to be alone together like this," she said softly. At each statement, she would lightly kiss his lips.

"I love you, Jack," she sighed out.

"I love you, too, Ashi," he said, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her.

They began to touch and caress each other everywhere they could reach. Eventually, they had somehow wound up against the boulder in the water, with Jack's back against it. He sat up on it, and started to pull Ashi up into his lap to straddle and mount him.

"Oh! Wait," Ashi said, pushing off of him. "I read about something while we were in the last town that I want to try."

Ashi positioned herself between his legs so that his cock was against her breastbone. She then used her hands to push her breasts together with Jack's erection cupped between them. Before Jack could ask her what she was doing, she began to move her body up and down, so that his cock was being pushed and pulled between them, stimulating the head as it came up from between her cleavage and back down again. Jack moaned out her name as she continued, watching her petite form move up and down, in between his legs, hypnotized by the sight of her. It was enough to make him go mad with desire.

"Jack?" she asked, looking into his eyes. "Do… do you like this?"

"Y-yes," he stuttered, blushing. "It's a… v-very nice sensation. D-do you… enjoy this, as well?"

She simply smiled in response. "Well, there is something kind of interesting about having you between my breasts like this." There was something in her eyes that gave Jack the feeling that she had something else planned for him. The second she bit her lower lip, he knew she had something else in mind.

"You know, the book that I got this idea from said that it would feel really good for the man if the woman used her mouth, too."

Jack furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "You… want to kiss me there? That sounds a little strange."

Ashi stopped moving up and down for a moment. "I thought this was strange when I first heard of it, but it turned out that we both like it."

Jack smiled. "Very well. We can try if you want to."

Ashi began to move again. This time, she lowered her head to lightly kiss the tip of his cock. The sensation made Jack shiver.

As she continued her movements, Ashi began to gradually take more of him into her mouth until her lips were past the head. Jack panted and sighed out her name, placing his hands on her shoulders. He felt his mind go blank as the only thing he could think of was the pure pleasure his beloved was giving him.

"Oh, Ashi. This… this is heavenly," he sighed out to her.

"I'm glad you like it," Ashi replied, looking up to face him. She suppressed a laugh when she saw how absolutely blissed out he looked. "Do you want to try something a little more intense?"

Jack nodded and she returned to taking him into her mouth. This time however, she began sucking on him. He gasped at the sensation. When she only took him inside her mouth, he didn't think it could feel better. This proved him unbelievably wrong. This made him want to pull her on top of him and make her ride him as he thrusted into her from below but he fought back against the absolute lust he felt.

He wanted to tell her that he loved her but all he could get to escape from his throat were moans that he couldn't control the volume of.

He could feel himself reaching his climax. As wonderful as her beautiful lips felt, he couldn't help wanting more of her. He was barely able to stop himself from thrusting into her mouth when he finally cried out something he never thought he would say to her.

Ashi continued her movements as she felt Jack tense up. She knew he was getting close.

"Who knew he'd like having his dick sucked so much?" She thought. She couldn't help feeling some pride in herself for turning him into jelly, and maybe a little arousal from knowing that he reacted this way because of her.

As she started to pull her head back up, Jack let out a groan and took a sharp intake of air.

"Yeah, he's about to come," she thought as she started to wrap her lips around him.

Then, Jack suddenly moaned out, "Oh, god! Ashi, fuck me!"

She immediately released his cock from her lips and her breasts and looked at him in surprise, not being a hundred percent sure that she just heard what she thought she did. That look of shock on his face however, told her that she did.

She got him to swear.

Ashi smiled from ear to ear and asked with clear amusement in her voice, "What did you just say to me?"

Jack, being horrified that he would say something so crass to her, immediately made himself regain his composure.

"Ashi, I'm so sorry!" He apologized. "I never -"

He was cut off when Ashi placed a finger to his lips.

"That's not what you said," she corrected him. She then pulled herself up on top of him, so they were face to face. She then whispered seductively, "You told me to do something."

Jack was red as a beet as he nervously told her, "I… I asked you to make love to me."

"That's not what you said, either," she whispered to him. She began to kiss his neck as she continued. "You said something naughty."

"Ashi, I - oh," he panted. "I am not - ah! - repeating that vulgarity."

"Will you not?" she asked in feigned innocence.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Very."

"We'll see about that."

Jack couldn't tell if he felt dread or excitement as Ashi kissed her way down his chest and stomach and took him back into her mouth. This time however, she used her tongue to run circles around the head. Jack felt as though every nerve in his body suddenly caught fire.

Ashi then started sucking on him again and pumped his shaft slowly with her hand. He couldn't begin to describe how amazing it felt if someone had asked him (not that he would ever tell anyone what Ashi was like during their encounters even if he could describe it).

His lust for her overtook his thoughts and he could feel himself on the verge of loosing control again.

Desperate for all of her, he finally panted out, "Oh! Ashi, f-fuck me! I - I said fuck me!"

Ashi released him and looked him in the eyes. She couldn't tell if the red in his face was from arousal or embarrassment. Likely both.

"I thought that was what you said," she replied. She then very lightly kissed his lips. When Jack tried to deepen it, Ashi suddenly pulled back, guiding him forward to get up. Once he was back in the water, she took his spot on the rock. He immediately moved between her legs, caressing her lower back as she brought her hands to his shoulders.

"Jack?"

"Yes, Ashi?"

"Do you realize that I had to use my whole body just now?"

Jack cocked an eyebrow in feigned ignorance. "Did you, now?"

"Mm-hmm," Ashi hummed, nodding her head.

"It was exhausting," she continued in a voice that was absolutely seductive. She brought herself up to his ear and whispered, "So… if you really want that fuck, you're going to have to ravish me."

Jack immediately kissed her, devouring her lips and slipping his tongue into her mouth as he held her snugly against him. Ashi kissed him back and moaned as she felt her insides flutter in anticipation.

Jack leaned her back against the rock and began to kiss and lick his way down from her lips to her neck and then to her breasts.

He took one of her nipples into his mouth and sucked as he teased the other with his fingers. Ashi moaned out his name as she felt her arousal become stronger.

"Oh, Jack," she sighed out. "I'm ready for you." She could feel him smile against her skin.

However, rather than entering her, Jack instead continued kissing her, down past her breasts.

Past her navel.

Wait…

"Jack? What are you doing?" Ashi asked him. Jack looked back up to her briefly and spoke in a tone that made her ache for him grow.

"I have no reason to not return that beautiful kiss you gave me."

Ashi sighed as he continued down, reaching her wet core and placing an open mouthed kiss against her folds. Her breathing hitched as she felt herself get eaten out for the first time. Feeling his tongue lapping against her most sensitive place made her feel an incredible and sudden high that she couldn't help but cry out from. As he continued, Ashi eventually relaxed herself to the sensation and began to savor what actually felt like a very gentle stimulation. She reached down and ran her fingers though his hair as she felt herself melting from his touch.

"Oh, Jack," she sighed. "Mmm… this feels so nice."

"I'm glad to hear you're pleased, my lady," he told her. She didn't need to see him to know he was smiling. "May I try something that could be… a little more intense for you?"

"Yes."

He repositioned himself against her, so that her legs were over his shoulders. Ashi couldn't help feeling vulnerable but her excitement overwrote it. He gripped her thighs as he continued kissing her lower lips.

He then went lower and began slipping his tongue into her entrance and stroking her insides.

Ashi went silent.

It was an odd sensation to her. She didn't find it was unpleasant by any stretch of the idea, but it just wasn't eliciting a reaction.

She waited a few moments, wanting to see if maybe she would have some kind of delayed response. She was about to say something when Jack spoke first.

"Ashi? Are you alright?" he asked, getting out from under her legs.

"Yes, I'm fine. Why?"

"You became quiet."

"Oh, y-yes."

They were both silent for a moment.

"Was it bad?" Jack finally asked her. Ashi couldn't help thinking that he looked a little wounded.

"NO! It was really good!" She quickly corrected him, sitting up and placing a hand on his bicep. "It's just… well, having your tongue in me… didn't really do anything for me."

"Oh, I'm sorry," he apologized.

"For what? We're both trying new things right now, Jack," she held his hands in hers as she spoke. "We just… found something I didn't really like. You don't have to apologize for that. Besides, it's not like you hurt me or anything."

Jack shyly smiled. "Thank you, Ashi."

"Now then," she continued, wrapping her legs around him. "How about we go back to finding out what else we like?"

Jack rubbed the top of one of her thighs. Ashi could tell that he felt bashful.

"I - I would like to keep kissing you between your legs," he told her. "I-if you would permit me, of course.

"Did the book that you got your idea from say anything about the woman being… on the receiving end?"

Ashi thought for a moment. "Well… there was this one thing that seemed like it might be interesting," she replied after a moment. "Do you… think maybe you could try putting your fingers inside me while you're kissing me?"

Jack raised an eyebrow at that statement. "I think I could try."

Ashi released her hold on him and laid back down. Jack took one of her legs in his hand and slowly raised it up. She couldn't help letting out a laugh as he kissed his way down her leg from her ankle to her knee. He began kissing his way down her thigh and she began to feel her arousal growing again. When he was only a few inches away from her center when he raised her other leg into the air and did the same, trailing another long line of kisses down from ankle to inner thigh. Ashi could feel herself starting to melt again before he even came close to her again.

She felt his hand touch her mound and slip one of his fingers into her fold. She moaned in delight as he slowly and gently stroked her sensitive nub and she couldn't suppress a gasp as she felt him spread her lower lips apart with two of his fingers and directly kiss her clitoris. She was certain that if they had been standing, she would have a had to have relied on him to keep her vertical.

Jack released the hold he had on her lips and traced his finger down to her entrance. It thrilled him that she had become so wet. He then very gently pushed his pointer finger inside of her and began pumping slowly.

Ashi felt herself beginning to come undone. She put her hands in his hair and begged him not to stop in between shallow breaths. She was surprised to feel him separate himself from her only a few moments later.

"Beloved? I must insist that you release me at once," Jack asked with slight pain present in his voice. Ashi suddenly realized that she'd balled her hands into fists while she was running them through Jack's hair.

"Oh! Jack! I'm so sorry!" She quickly relaxed her hands and let his hair fall from her fingers. "Are you alright? Did I hurt you?" She sat up and spoke with clear concern in her voice.

"Oh, no. I'll be fine," he told her with a smile, rubbing his scalp. "I've sustained much worse than that."

"Not the point," she promptly responded and ran her fingers back into his hair, this time, massaging him gently with her fingertips. Jack felt himself relax at her touch.

"Umm… does this help?" she asked.

"Yes," he sighed. "Thank you.

"I take it you were enjoying yourself?"

"Yes. It felt very good."

"Good. Would you like me to continue?"

Ashi shook her head and said, "No." She then removed her hands from his hair and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She then pushed herself off the rock and wrapped her legs back around his waist, as he placed his hands on her lower back and the underside of her thigh. "I'd rather do this instead."

"And what can we do from this position, beloved?" Jack asked with a cheeky smile.

"I can think of a few things," she replied. She then reached down between them and gripped his erection. She kissed him as she guided him into her. Jack held her close to him as he began thrusting into her.

He only thrusted a few times when he suddenly slowed down.

"Did you already finish?" Ashi asked, feeling disappointed.

"Not yet," he replied. "It's just, well… there's something I'd like to try but I'm worried that the idea will offend you."

"What is it?" she asked curiously.

"Well, there's a position where the woman is usually on her hands and knees and the man takes her from the back. I understand that it's supposed to be very… sensational."

"Oh," Ashi said. After a moment, she continued, "Sure. We can try that. Although, I don't really know why you think that would offend me?"

"I've… heard that some women find it degrading since it's how animals typically mate," he explained.

"Well, if I don't like it, I'll make sure you know it," she promised him.

She dismounted him and started to get back on the boulder. She quickly realized that it put her up a little too high. Jack pointed out that the water was lower near the entrance where is clothes were. Ashi swam over there and found the water cam up to right below her butt.

She then leaned forward, so that she rested on her forearms and spread her legs apart slightly for him.

Rather than getting immediately behind her, he swam to her side. As Ashi turned her head towards him, he tucked her hair behind her ear and kissed her softly.

He then moved behind her, standing up. The floor of the cavern was uneven here, so their hips were able to line up despite their height difference.

He then guided himself carefully to her entrance and gently pushed inside, holding onto her hips as he did so. Ashi let out a gasp as the feeling of being filled suddenly felt rather different.

As he began building a rhythm, she felt him stroking her insides in a way she never felt before. After a few strokes, she knew that she wanted more and began rocking herself against him, so that she could take more of him inside of her. He came to be so deep inside of her that the base of his cock was against her entrance. She moaned and panted as he moved within her.

Jack tried to pace himself to make sure she could enjoy this with him. With her hips rocking against him, he tried to make himself think of something else, suddenly desperate to not come before she could.

This idea suddenly became impossible when she started to clench up and a single word escaped her lips.

"Harder."

He panted out her name as he exploded inside of her. He stopped moving and held his hands on Ashi's hips to still her.

"Ashi," he said, trying to catch his breath. "I'm so sorry."

She turned her head to look at him as best as she could.

"Already?" she asked disappointed.

Jack nodded his head.

"Oh, I was so close, too," Ashi said with a pout and started to move away from him. Jack wrapped his arms around her waist and made her stand up so that her back was flat against his chest.

"Jack? What are you doing now?"

"I can't very well leave you unsatisfied, beloved," he whispered in her ear. He then kissed her neck and slipped his fingers into her folds. He quickly found the spot that she loved having touched and began stroking his fingers against her. Ashi quickly began panting again. His spare hand moved to her breast and squeezed as the other quickened it's pace.

She moaned out his name and begged him not to stop as she felt her insides coiling up. She held his hands as she felt herself release against him.

As she caught her breath, she turned her head up and kissed his jawline. He turned his head down to capture her lips with his.

When they separated, Ashi let out a contented sigh.

"Ashi? Did you finish?"

"Goodness, my love. I thought it was obvious," she replied with a smile. "Would you like to go start dinner with me?"

"I think that's an excellent idea, beloved."


End file.
